The Laughing Stream
by Paranoid Pessimist
Summary: Bella and the Cullen's discover the secret of Note Passing and AIM. What fun will they have? What trouble will they get into? Bach, the Bleach Monster, Exploding COOKIES! Read on to find out :D
1. Photographic Memories

**Hello fellow readers (and hopefully reviewers,) I am here to announce this New Story that I've made. :D The events and jokes the Cullen's go through will be based on what i found that reminded me of them, or simply funny inside jokes with my friends. It's summer, and i need some small projects like this story and the other story that i posted earlier today ('I'm Still Waiting For you',) to help me get over writers block for some of my other stories.**

**Please take the poll that's on my profile, it will help me with a future FanFic.**

**Disclaimer: As much as i hate saying this over and over and rubbing it in my face... I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

_--_

_Italics: Bella _; **Bold: Edward ; **Normal: Alice

_Eddy-Poo, I'm borrrreeedddd._

Yeah, Eddy-Poo, we're borrrreeeeddd.

**Alice, Do not, call me Eddy-Poo.**

Awww! Why does Bella Get to call you Edd-poo and i don't?

_Alice! Being the genius I am, I know what I'm going to do to get over my boredom!_

Oh! really, what?

_-Scowls- And you call yourself a psychic!_

I'm too lazy. Plus your scowl doesn't affect me, they're just words on a piece of paper, therefore, you're scowl is nothing.

**Hah! A lazy vampire. I've never heard that one before!**

Oh Shut it you old prude.

_Anyway, as i was saying,... to get out of my boredom i am going to learn how to spell_...  
"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" She voiced out before snatching the note back.

_... In under a minute._

_**Well, Bella...**_

Edward's trying to say that you probably won't be able to memorize that in under a minute.

_Oh so now you think you're so cool because you're Vampires and have Photographic memories that can remember anything?_

_**No! That's not-**_

_Well, for you're information, Everyone has a photographic memory. Some just don't have film. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..--..-.--..-..-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.._

**AN:  
****Okay, so the story behind this is that I was in Science, and it was near the end of the year, so Our teacher was playing a game with us. It was like that 'Memory' game. I ended the game fastest, and my friend was loosing. So i mention that to him and say 'My memorie's more photographic then yours!' and he scowled at me saying 'Well everyone has a photographic memory, some just don't have the film for it!' And i cracked up. So when i was thinking about that earlier today, i was like "Oh My Carlisle** **! Vampires have photographic memories!" And therefore, i wrote this.**

**-Bella Rosalie Cullen**


	2. The Bleach Monster

**Hello! This is a text/talking chapter. It wouldn't make much sense to make it a note chapter.**

**Please take the poll on my profile if you haven't yet! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... Yet -Rubs hands together and cackles evilly-**

**--**

Bella Came running into the Cullen's house with hair that looked like a mess, it was bleached in random places and looked like a puff ball. In her hand she was holding some dye products.

As soon as she barged through the door the Cullen's looked at her wide-eyed.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room. "Bella! What happened! It looks like you just got out of a fight with a possum!" Bella blushed, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, I wanted to get one of those color streaks in you're hair you know? Like that little piece of color?" Everyone nodded so she continued. "And it said to bleach it underneath, but i kind messed it up." She looked down.

"We can see that." Edward walked over and gave Bella a quick kiss, shortly after Alice stood and dragged Bella to the bathroom.

--

About 2 hours later, Alice was done with Bella's hair. Bella came down stairs and everyone looked shocked. She had her hair half pink/half brown with random streaks of pinks in her hair.

"I bleached it in so many places, i had to cover it up with dye." She admitted.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Okay, this Chapter was kind of stupid, but it's inspired by a true Event.**

**I wanted to get a little purple color streak,**

**But instead i accidentally bleached wayyy to much hair,**

**So it took up like the first fourth of my hair.**

**-Bella Rosalie Cullen**


	3. Johann Sebastian Bach

**Okay so this part, is based on what happened to me like 20 seconds ago. :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. -Sigh- **

**Please take the Poll on my profile : I'll need it for a future Story :D**

_Italics: Bella _Underline: Jasper 

The Cullen's are sitting in the living room watching the Euro 2008 champs game between Austria And Poland

--

_Jasper, Bach's super mad, can't you feel it through the T.V screen?_

No, I can only feel emotions of People who are NEAR me, not halfway across the world.

_Oh._

Bach? In the 2008 soccer game...

_Him! The Coach of the Polish Team!_

Leo Beenhakker, Coach of the Polish Soccer Team...

_Yes!__Doesn't he remind you of Bach?! His face resembles him so much! It's like Bach's evil twin! Come to avenge all of the rap music in this century, and replace it with classical! We're all going to DIE!!_

Bella, calm down. Last time I checked you liked Classical Music...

--

There was a silence of about 3 minutes before Bella jumped out of her place on Edward's lap and pointed at the T.V screen screaming, "DAMN YOU AUSTRIA! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU MADE BACH FRUSTRATED!!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Okay, So my Dad and I are soccer fans, and my family and I are 100 Polish, born in Poland, talk Polish go to Polish school, etc., and we were sitting on a Coach with my uncle and some of His friends. So it was like all Soccer fans of my dad and then little Ol' me. All of the sudden this Polish guy on the team of Poland messes up, and the coach is like frustrated. SO he looks like an Evil Bach. So i actually stood up and yelled "DAMN YOU AUSTRIA! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU MADE BACH FRUSTRATED!" So ya.. Reviews please :D**

**-Bella Rosalie Cullen**

**P.S Doesn't that Polish coach remind you of Bach though!? Especially when he makes that sour expression thing when Poland screws up. **


	4. Exploding Cookies

**Here's another Chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. -Sigh- **

**Please take the Poll on my profile : I'll need it for a future Story :D**

**--**

_Italics: Bella_, **Bold: Edward**

--

_Eddie!_

**Yes Bella?**

_Wana bake cookies with me?_

**I don't eat Human Food.**

_-Pouts- Please? _

**-Sigh- Alright.**

_Yay!_

Bella raced down the stairs, and being Bella, she tripped. But before she could fall flat on her face, two stone arms wrapped around her protectively.

Bella gave a smug smile and looked up at Edward. "Thanks." With that, she ran into the kitchen. Edward just sighed and followed her.

-Half an Hour Later-

"Okay, Bella. You have to put in a fourth of a teaspoon of baking soda." Edward Said, reading off a recipe sheet. Bella nodded, and fished out what she thought was a teaspoon from the drawer. Pouring some baking soda onto it, she mixed it in with the cookie dough, and placed circle shaped cookies on the baking sheet. She set the oven to 375 Degrees and closed it.

Edward and Bella sat at the kitchen table, waiting for the cookies to bake. About 5 minutes into their conversation, they heard several 'BOOMS' and the oven started to shake slightly. The oven door flew open, and the whole kitchen, including themselves, was covered in cookie goop. "Ahh! It's the attack of the Demonic Cookies!!" Bella screeched.

Edward, resisting the urge to smile at his finacee's behavior leaned into the sink and soon found what caused the cookies to explode. Picking up the item that was used to measure the baking soda, he sighed and turned around.

"Bella, you were only supposed to use a fourth of a teaspoon... Not half a cup..." Bella gave a innocent smile.

"Come on Love, Let's go upstairs and clean this mess up before Charlie comes home and see's it." Edward suggested as Bella marched out of the kitchen muttering something along the lines of, "Damn Bach, I told you he'd get his revenge."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Okay, So this story is actually based on something that happened to my Friend Cayla. She was baking cookies with her mom, (they were for a festival at school,) And when the cookies were in the oven, they started to blow up one at a time. And Cayla told me how she and her mom were freaking out. So i found it hilarious, and i thought it was something Bella would do. Yea.. Reviews Please :D**

**-Bella Rosalie Cullen**


	5. WalMart Greeter

**Here's my next chapter! I also have about 3 chapters of this that should go up either today or tomorrow. And right now, after i post this Chapter, I'm on to writing Chapter 6 for my other story, 'The Cullen's Trip To Wal-Mart'! :D I'm on a roll today! -Claps hands like a little child at Christmas-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. -Sigh- **

**Please take the Poll on my profile : I'll need it for a future Story :D**

**Oh and for the second chapter of this story, 'The Bleach Monster', THERE'S A PICTURE OF BELLA'S HAIR ON MY PROFILE!"**

**--**

_Italics: Bella_, **Bold: Edward** Normal: Alice

--

Bella! Bahahahah that was amazing!

**What Happened, and why are you blocking you're mind from me?**

Okay, so Bella was reading some 100 things to do at Wal-Mart thing on the Internet. So she was all like "Alright you Wal-Mart beeyotches, look what i got!"

_No I didn't say that!_

Mhhm, anyway, she asked me to drive her to Wal-Mart, which i did... and so she walks up to the wal-mart greeter by the entrance and starts to say Hi to all the customers coming in before he can.

**Interesting...**

And so, he just looks at her and says "You're doing a good job, take my place for me, I'm going for a smoke." So he walks off and Bella's standing there for like an hour greeting people, and blushing a tomato red.

**... **

_Uggh!_

That's not it, so her DAD, Charlie walks into the store. And Bella, not noticing it was him Say's 'Hello Welcome TO Wal-mart!" And charlie looks at her as if she was crazy and he says. "Wow Bella, I never knew you were interested in that career option Bella" and he walks off farther into the store.

**- Raises eyebrow- **

_Edward, stop laughing at me!_

**I'm sorry, Love. This is just funny.**

And, I being the glorious psychic, recorded it ALL on video!

_Alice, i HATE you!_

Hate is a strong word, Bella.

**Bella, did you just growl?**

_:-o_

Interesting...Very interesting... Well, I'm off to show the video to the rest of the family!

_Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! I will get my revenge! I WILL!_

--

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Okay, So I go to A Wal-Mart near me with my friends because i'm writing a story "the Cullen's Trip To Wal-Mart" and i decided to do a couple things at walmart myself. And i did the same thing as Bella in this chapter. So the greeters like "Nice Job, I'm going for a breath of fresh Air." and he walks off. SO I'm standing crying from laughing to hard.**

**-Bella Rosalie Cullen**


	6. That Feathery Beast!

**Hello, yepp, this is a new chapter, Please Review? :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Karolina: Bella, tell them  
Bella: Tell them what?  
Karolina: -Reading How to steal the copyrights to a book- How i don't own it, yada yada  
Bella: oh yeah, Karolina officialy does not own twilight.**

_Italics: Bella_, **Bold: Edward** Normal: Alice Underline: Emmett _Underline/Italics: Jasper _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So Bella,I was at Wal-mart today,why weren't you there? was the job at Wal-Mart, too much for you?

_..._

EDWARD CONTROL YOU'RE FIANCEE! SHE JUST GROWLED!

**Yeah, she tends to do that a lot lately...**

_Interesting..._

_I WILL KILL THAT FRICKING THING!_

Uhm Bella, why is you're hair a haystack, (more like normally), and why are there dark purple circles under you're eyes?...

_THERE'S A BIRD RIGHT BY MY WINDOW THAT WON'T SHUT THE HELL UP! HIS SCREECHING LITTLE NOISES, HE STARTS AT 3 IN THE MORNING! I WILL KILL THAT LITTLE BEAST!!_

**Bella, love, are you alright?**

_DO I FRICKING LOOK ALRIGHT?!_

Edward, I'm scared...

**Bella, can you give me that cup of coffee? Please?**

_NOOO! THE COFFEE, I LIVE ON IT, IT'S MY SLEEP. SINCE I CAN'T GET ANY OTHER SLEEP! SINCE THAT LITTLE BEAST LIVING NEAR MY WINDOW WON'T PUT AN END TO HIS CHIRPING BICKERING!_

_Bella, I'm asking you this because i care about you as my little sister-_

How many cups of coffee have you had?

_11 to the minimum, I lost count after that._

11 ?!

**Love, that's not healthy.**

_WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST I DO THEN!? HUH?! YOU'VE GOT IT GOOD, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SLEEP! _

BELLA! You've officially lost it, why are you cackling like that?!

_Ohh i'm gettting a smoke bomb and that gun that makes a huge booming noise when you shoot it, that little beast won't stand a chance. He'll be flying out of there so fast, his tail feathers will be on fire... or maybe that could be from the fireworks i shoot at him..._

**Love, are you alright?**

Edward, she's clutching her coffee, hunching her shoulders, and cackling like an evil minion while sipping her 12th cup of coffee, at MINIMUM! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK SHE CAN BE ALRIGHT?!

Yeah, for once Emmett, you're absolutely right.

Sweet HoneyBuns, she cackled again. I'm scared!

--

With that, Emmett ran through the door. But he bumped into the Super-Cali-Fragalistic- DR. CARLISILE CULLEN!

"Emmett, what's wrong?" Carlisile asked him. Emmet looked around and hudled in a corner. He pointed towards the door.

Carlisile raised an eyebrow and proceeded walking through the door. He walked in to find Bella sipping coffee, hunching her shoulders and cackling like a crazy person.

"Bella, are you alright? What happened to you? You look awful." He asked, his voice filled with concern. Bella turned her head very slowly to glare at the doctor.

Carlisile, seeing that Bella wouldn't tell him a thing, used his amazingly amazing vampire speed to grab the note that was next to Bella. He quickly scanned through it, and with each word, his eyebrows rose higher.

He held out his hand. "Bella, can you please give me the coffee?"

Bella's eyes narrowed, just then, Rosalie came down the stairs, enjoying the show that was in front of her.

The stare down with the human girl and vampire doctor continued for another 4 minutes. "Bella, please hand over the coffee." He tried again.

"NEVER!" She screeched and ran up the stairs, past Rosalie.

On her way up the stairs, Bella was mumbling to herself, and with super-vampire hearing, Rosalie could hear every word perfectly.

"Alright I need some fireworks, a noise gun, and a smoke bomb to scare away the feathery beast once and for all." Bella muttered to herself as she climbed up the stairs.

Rosalie rose an eyebrow and looked at Carlisile, amusement clear on her face.

The Vampire Doctor sighed and handed Rosalie the note. She accepted it gratefully and read it. When she was done she looked up the stairs to where Bella was, to the note, and back at Carilsile.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side." She pointed up the stairs.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Yepp this is based on what happened to me this morning and the morning before, and the morning before,... I woke up at 3 in the morning to hear a bird right outside my window Screeching and chirping in this VERY loud voice. (My mom was getting ready for work at 5, and i was still up at 5.), I got out of bed and started to hit against the window and stuff. But the bird wouldn't stop. After about 2 hours, My mom came in to see what all the noise was about. And she saw me with like crazy hair, light circles under my eyes, (i haven't slept for a while cause of the bird) and i was cackling just like Bella. So she asks me what's wrong. And i was muttering things like, "I'm going to kill that fricking Beast, I'll use fireworks, and that smoke gun, ohh he'll get it." And yes, I'm all crazy looking right now, drinking coffee, (lots of it), and I'm still planning revenge on the bird.**


End file.
